(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an image display device using a diffractive device.
(b) Discussion of Related Art
A three dimensional (3D) image may be visualized by stereovision through both eyes. A binocular disparity is generated by a visual disparity between both eyes, i.e., the distance between both eyes. For example, the left and right eyes view different 2D images and when both images are transferred to the brain through the retina, the brain fuses the images to create a 3D image.
Stereoscopy is a method of displaying stereoscopic 3D images. A 3D image display device may include a barrier and a lenticular lens (e.g., a kind of cylindrical lens). The barrier includes a slit that divides the image from the display device into a left-eye image and a right-eye image. The lens can magnify these images.
However, a display device that includes both the lens and the barrier has an increased volume, which may be undesirable.